Full Exposure (CLTwins15's series)
Full Exposure is the twenty-third episode of Power Rangers Time Force. It was this episode that marks the end of Lorcan's violent vigilante, Lady Purple and her true plans against the Highly Criminal Organization. Sysnopsis An ambitious photographer named Mitch discovers the true identities of the Rangers. Katie begs him not to hand in the pictures for publishing, but it takes a near death experience during a mutant attack for Mitch to have a change of heart and give Katie the pictures. Jen discovers that Lorcan is Lady Purple. Plot Another day, another mutant taken in by the Rangers, except this time, a young photographer takes some snapshots. The younger photographer Mitch is chewed out by his boss for bringing in nothing interesting. He gives Mitch an ultimatum - bring in pics of the Power Rangers unmasked, or he's fired. Mitch goes to Nick of Time and hires Katie to lug around his photography equipment. Katie is shocked when Mitch tells her that his new assignment is to expose the Rangers' identities. They get to the scene of the battle, and begin snapping pictures. While Mitch takes pictures, Katie sneaks away and joins the Rangers. After the monster takes off, Katie tells the team not to power down, because Mitch is watching. Katie meets up with Mitch at the office, and admires his nature photography. The mutant is soon on the attack again and this time, he powers up a mega sized blast in his mouth and lets it loose on the Rangers. Mitch watches as the blast knocks the Rangers off their feet and causes them to power down. He runs in and takes pictures of all of them unmorphed. He is surprised to find out that Katie is a Ranger. Lorcan tooks on the mutant as Lady Purple. Jen is surprised that Lorcan is her all along and ask her for a cup of coffee which she agrees. She reveals that she's been in the Highly Criminal Organization with Cillian, her twin brother before he died. She became vicious towards the leaders of the organization for the murder and vow for revenge. Katie hounds him at the office to not hand in the pictures, since it would ruin their lives, but he doesn't care. As the mutant attacks again, all hell breaks loose at the office, causing Mitch to get trapped in a falling elevator, but Katie pries the doors open and stops the elevator with her bare hands. The mutant grows but they defeat him with the Time Force Megazord. Mitch has a change of heart, and gives Katie the pictures. He decides to quit his sleazy job and take more pictures of nature instead. Lorcan walked in and tell Jen that she's gay. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit (voice) *India Eisley as Lorcan Darcy (Lady Purple) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Zachary Bostrom as Mitch *Bob Papenbrook as Artillicon (voice) *Richard Cansino as Ironspike (voice) *Kerrigan Mahan as Chameliacon (voice) Note *Next to "The Time Shadow," "Future Unknown" and "Clash For Control Parts 1 and 2," this episode is one of the most heavily censored due to the events of 9/11. In fact, the original version of this episode ended up only airing once. *Jen claims that with their identities exposed, they will be vulnerable to an attack at the clock tower by Ransik. However, previous episodes have shown that Ransik is not only aware of their identities but has been able to find the Rangers effortlessly, he just has yet to find their home/base. (It's possible that Jen twisted the actual truth; if the public knew their identities, they would pester the Rangers and be in danger of getting caught in the crossfire if Ransik decided to attack the Rangers.) *Daniel Southworth (Eric) does not appear in this episode due to the fact that the Timeranger episodes these episodes were based off which it took place before the debut of Eric's counterpart, Naoto Takizawa. *Fox Kids UK skipped this episode for reasons related to 9/11. GMTV ended Time Force after only 12 episodes and therefore also skipped it. It finally aired on Kix on September 19th 2014. *A similar plot device would occur in the Power Rangers Dino Thunder finale; Thunder Struck. *This also marks the reveals of Lady Purple's identity ― Lorcan Darcy, who reveals to the Rangers that the only reason she becames Lady Purple and killing the Highly Criminal Organization is because they killed her brother *It turns out that Lorcan is a lesbian. Category:Power Rangers Time Force (CLTwins15's version) Category:CLTwins15's stories